Biastophilia
by Sage-the-Anthro-Tiger
Summary: Black gets a surprise by one of his Pokemon M/M Yaoi Rape


**SRG: Next story for Black version!**

**Peach: yum!**

**Mr. Ghost: yippee...**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I will never own Pokémon...<em>

Warning: this is probably the darkest thing I wrote

* * *

><p>Black's POV<p>

I felt a pair of razor sharp claws, gripped my neck. I felt my the clawed hand shove me down to my hands and knees. I felt one of the claws wrapped around my neck, forcing me not to move. The other claw wasted no time ripping apart my clothes, leaving me completely bare.

I felt his slimy tongue move up and down my back and ass. I gasped as I felt his tongue glide across my small hole. I almost screamed out as I felt one of his sharp, clawed fingers push into my hole. He roughly push it in deeper, he than quickly push in another claw in and I felt tears pour down from the pain.

I shook as I felt his long tongue slide up and down my semi-hard cock, making it completely hard. I yelped in pain as I felt his sharp teeth glide along my cock.

His sharp claws in my hole and with his teeth gliding on my hard member...it hurt, but somehow in a nice way.

I gasped as he pulled out his clawed fingers and moves his head to my stretched hole. I cried at has I felt his forked tongue slide in.

I struggled having the need to move my limbs. But, the strong, clawed hand held me down and tightened his grip around my neck.

I became dizzy from the pleasure and the decrease in air. I felt him shift and sat up. My eyes grew big as I knew what he was going to do.

But he surprised me by moving toward in front of me. I felt his pointed cock pressed against my lips.

I don't know what came over me, but I opened my mouth and let his roughly shove his organ down my throat.

I gagged as he pumped is organ into my tight throat. I coughed around his cock, and tried to pull my head away.

That earned me a tighter grip on my neck.

As he pumped in and out my throat, I felt him lean forward and run his tongue along my ass. His body suddenly tensed.

His hot seed poured down my throat and down my chin. I coughed uncontrollably as he pulled out, letting the rest of his seed splattered against my abused face.

He paused a moment, letting himself calm down. And suddenly he flipped me over to my back. He yanked my legs onto his shoulders and I felt his cock press into my hole.

Before I could cried out, he slammed into me. I screamed at the top of my lungs at the bristled cock in me. It was splitting me in half! I felt like I was going to die!

And for some damn reason, I WAS STILL HARD!

I cried as the burning pain burned inside me and from his pulsing cock. I cried out as I felt one of his claws gripped my tender cock and pumped me hard. Despite the pain, for some fucking crazy reason, I started to thrust against his hand and cock. It hurt and burned, but the pain...good? I mean, I still feel the pain and it didn't decrease, but the pain some how felt great...I guess I was really getting my brains fucked out!

I suddenly felt the familiar feeling in my balls.

I cried out loudly as I shot my load all over my stomach. He thrust balls-deep into me and his cock pulse and shot into me. I couldn't help, but moan at the hot cream filled into me...

He collapsed next to me. He smirked and moved closer to my neck...I felt his teeth touch me neck...My eyes was sealed shut has he added pressure to my neck...and began to lick and suck...

I smacked the Intimidation Pokémon and scowled, "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop surprising me! I don't want to be fucked all the time!"

Krookodile blushed in embarrassment and scratch the back of his head, "Krookodile!"

I smirked a little and said, "Your lucky I love you", I sighed before kissing him on his nose.

Its so funny how he acts, when we have our 'special' sex he his powerful and in control. Might even actually kill me by accident! But, now he gets all flustered and embarrassed so easily, its rather cute!

...Not something you'll expect from the Intimidation Pokémon, huh?

He blushed more and shyly lick my back in a lovingly, wet kiss.

Yep.

Intimidating indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Ghost:...was that suppose to be rape?<strong>

**SRG: Yes and no...its a fetish I read online.**

**Peach: Rape Fantasy?**

**SRG: Yeah, but the technical term is Biastophilia.**

**Mr. Ghost: Mmmmmhhhhhhh, why did you write a story using rape fantasy?**

**Peach: o_O**

**SRG: Shut up, before I decide to erase you both from my stories!**

**Peach and Mr. Ghost: ...**

**SRG: Good...anyway, that was Krookodile's fic! (sorry it was kind of short) So far in Black version is Samurott, and Krookodile. Now I'm doing White version again! (The only one was Seismitoad)**

**review? O:)**


End file.
